1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor which is mainly used for rotating a disk (a magnetic disk, an optical disk, or the like). More particularly, the invention relates to an improvement in a spindle motor which uses a connector for connecting a stator coil to a power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a spindle motor for driving a recording member, such as a magnetic disk, an optical disk, or the like, comprises: a stationary member, such as a base of a disk drive, brackets fixed to the base, and the like; a rotor rotatably supported by the stationary member via a bearing; a rotor magnet attached to the rotor; and a stator arranged around the stationary member so as to face the rotor magnet. A recording disk is fit around the rotor as required.
In the spindle motor of this type, a coil lead drawn from the stator is connected to a control circuit of a disk drive by the following exemplary method. As disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,886, a through-hole is first provided for a stationary shaft to have the stator fixed therearound. A coil lead drawn from the stator passes through this hole and is led to the exterior of the shaft. Then, the forward end of the coil lead is connected to the control circuit.
However, the spindle motor as described above presents a problem in that the connecting operation of the coil lead to the control circuit cannot be performed only in the motor unit. That is, the following series of operations are required for this connection. It is necessary that the assembly of the motor unit be completed in the state in which the coil lead is led from the through-hole of the shaft. After this motor unit is built into the disk drive, the lead is guided to the control circuit of the disk drive, and the forward end of the lead is connected to a predetermined terminal of the control circuit. Hence, the spindle motor of the above type suffers from poor workability of the connecting operation of the lead to the disk drive.